1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly, and in particular relates to a connector assembly comprising a circuit board and a flexible circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connection between a circuit board and a flexible circuit board utilizes ZIF connector, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The ZIF connector 10 is installed on a circuit board (not shown). A space 12 is formed in the ZIF connector 10. Several terminals 14 are disposed in the space 12. A reinforcement plate 22 is disposed on one end of the flexible circuit board 20. The reinforcement plate 22 is inserted into the space 12 of the ZIF connector 10 along with the flexible circuit board 20, whereby the flexible circuit board 20 is positioned in the ZIF connector 10. At this time, the pads 24 of the flexible circuit board 20 contact the terminals 14 of the ZIF connector 10, whereby the flexible circuit board 20 is electrically connected to the circuit board. In such a structure, the flexible circuit board 20 easily escapes from the ZIF connector 10 when the flexible circuit board 20 is pulled during assembly process.
FIG. 3 depicts another conventional connector assembly comprising a board to board connector 10′ disposed on a circuit board (not shown). A depression portion 12′ is formed on the connector 10′. A reinforcement plate 22′ is disposed on a first surface near the end of the flexible circuit board 20′. A connector 24′ is disposed on a second surface opposite to the reinforcement plate 22′. The shape of the connector 24′ is mated with the depression portion 12′. When the flexible circuit board 20′ is needed to connect to the circuit board, the connector 24′ engages the depression portion 12′. Pads and terminals are disposed on the connector 24′ and the depression portion 12′, respectively. The pads contact the terminals to achieve the electrical connection of the flexible circuit board 20′ and the circuit board. In such a structure, although the reinforcement plate is made of metal which is reliable, both the circuit board and the flexible circuit board have specific structures, which cause high cost and thickness issue.